It's a bird? it's a plane? No! It's Draco Malfoy missing the snitch
by Nicolatte
Summary: It's a bird? it's a plane? No! It's Draco Malfoy missing the snitch because he's too busy flirting with Harry Potter.


First of all: Hello!  
Now, English is not my first language, so any correction will be welcome. I speak Spanish btw. I'm trying to practice my English by writing (and other things). That's why this fic is so basic.  
 **Disclaimer:** (are we still doing this?) Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, of course.

* * *

"Draco... ¡Draco!" The young boy was looking straight to his right, where Gryffindor's quidditch team was training, but the yelling directed at him was enough to make him look back at Nicolas Looster, now Slytherin's quidditch captain. Nicolas was chosen that year by everybody except for Draco Malfoy. It was a matter of pride, he had told Pansy. But he was not going to admit he considered Nicolas a good player with a god-like body (especially the last one).

Nicolas short dark hair was waving through the breeze, their capes going along with the movement and Draco couldn't help but repress a yawn. He knew Nicolas just wanted the best for the team, but the motivational talk was making him bored.

"I need commitment and motivation, Malfoy."

"So?" Draco frowned, looking sighlty upset.

Nicolas, acknowledging Draco's attention at him, added: "My point is..." He began to talk again, standing straight, looking extremely serious.

Draco's teammates fidgeted on their sits anxiously and Draco knew something was going on. Suspecting an unknown background he had no idea about, Draco kept some comments for himself, looking a little upset. However Nicolas bitting his lower lip, let go a frustrated sigh.

"Just pay attention"

Everybody dropped his shoulders, feeling despondent, even frustrated. Draco couldn't bring himself to ask just because he didn't want to deal with his teammates. He didn't need that.

While the Slytherins walked away, Draco glanced at Harry one last time, who above in the sky caught the snitch.

Everybody was expecting winter holidays. Although Christmas not always mean visiting parents and family in general, the recess was enough to give the students a break, letting them catch up with homework or general studies.

However, thanks to quidditch results, nobody talked about Christmas anymore, or holidays but about Gryffindor and Slytherin. Who was going to win? They talked about Harry, but also about Malfoy and especially about them in a single phrase.

Malfoy was not the same after the war, people could tell by his gaze, the way he walked or his inconspicuous posture. He didn't fight or talked back.

Harry noticed too. He had tried to get closer to him but failed miserably when his own heart started to beat really fast, enabling him from speaking clearly. He quickly got comfortable with the silly idea that he didn't care about Malfoy (at all). Ron and Hermione got along with that stupid game too after so much time trying to make Harry confess something he was never going to admit. So they pretended they were listening to his words about Draco, when in reality they were so much busy with other things.

"Do you think we're going to win?"

"I don't know" Alice Love replied with his back lying on the wall and she stopped reading for a moment. She loved quidditch, enought to apply for beater but sadly she couldn't get in. Nicolas had frown his nose, scratching the back of his neck and gave himself a moment to think the words he was about to say. He ended saying that if she kept practicing they were going to keep her in mind. That was the reason for faking lack of interest on quidditch, even if she was dying to speak about what he thought. "Malfoy's going to make us lose"

And as soon as she spoke those words, Draco Malfoy entered to the room and the whole sitting room remained silent. Pansy was next to him, not trying to hide the smile adorning his round face.

Alice, red as a tomato, bit her lips.

"Well…" She said, speaking again, unsure about what to say but feeling she had to say something, at least for the way the others students were looking at her, "it's the true, everybody think like me" She stood up then, adopting a bosy posture despite his short hair and blushed cheeks.

Pansy didn't move at all, but she seemed the only person in the room having fun.

"Everybody think you're too busy focusing on Potter to actually do some quidditch."

Silence. Draco would had like to react in that moment and tell her to shut _the fuck_ up, but the shared silence was what make him speechless. It took him five minutes to get his shit together.

"Why nobody is talking?" He felt embarrased but tried very hard to hide it. "Why-"

"Draco, darling" Pansy caressed Draco's arm as she spokeher words. "She's not lying. Your eyes only focus on Potter and that's so little incovenient"

"This is unbelievable!" Now his face was red "I'm going to win the cup and when that happen I hope everybody will remember this conversation."

Malfoy walked doing large strides and headed to his room, the voices started to raise again slowly, now speaking about Malfoy and Potter.

However nobody change his ideas, everybody still thought they were going to lose.

Draco is feeling so nervous he thinks he's going to throw up. The sky above him is clear and nice, the weather surely wants them to have the best quidditch match. He has been practicing so hard that Nicolas hasn't told him a word about "motivation and commitment", so that's a good proof. His teammates are looking at him and ignoring them is making him more nervous, after what happened that day, he wasn't able to look at Potter anymore (and when he did, he tried to check around him, making sure nobody was looking him).

Speaking of Potter, Draco notices he's on the other side, glancing at him and their eyes meet for a moment. Frowning and then raising one of his brows, Draco tries to show a look that says _"what the fuck are you looking at?"._ But Harry smiles at him (smiles!) and Draco just loses it.

Madame Hooch waves at Harry and Nicolas and asks them to shake their hands, which they do, Nicolas is the first captain that doesn't try to break Harry's hand. It's strange the relief Draco experiences thanks to that.

Draco and Harry look at each other one last time before their brooms raise on the sky. Now the snitch is the most important thing for them and Draco doesn't have time for Potter stupid games.

"Another game!" Luna's voice raises on top of everybody else. She sounds too cheerful, "Slytherin and Gryffindor. I really do hope Gryffindor wins!"

"Mrs. Lovegood!"

"Sorry, professor"

She keeps commenting about everybody insteaf of the match.

After twenty minutes gryffindor is winning with seventy points to twenty from slytherin. Draco waits on the sky for a second, looking for the snitch, but his eyes catch Ginny Weasley speaking to Harry in his ear and he suddenly feels so angry about that situation that before he can think something smart, he flies towards them and push Ginny so hard she almost falls from her broom.

"MALFOY!" Harry shouts his name, angry, but Draco doesn't care because he has Harry attention now- Fuck.

"Draco almost makes Ginny to fall! Well, that's wrong. But I'm sure that's because he got jealous, right? Everybody knows about Draco-"

"Mrs. Lovegood I will not repeat myself anymore!"

"Sorry, sorry, professor"

Harry doesn't say anything else, too confused by Luna's words but he has no time to think about them because he has just seen the snitch and flies towards Draco's direction, passing next to him. It takes Malfoy two seconds to realize Harry saw the snitch. He swears again, trying to ignore Lovegood's words.

Following Harry he sees it too, it's too fast, too high but Draco knows it doesn't matter, he has to catch the snitch before Harry does it so everybody can shut their mouths and accept they were wrong.

Grabing his broom really hard, he tries to follow Harry's speed and suddenly they're side by side. The sun is burning his pale skin and he tries not to care. He glances s at Harry during a second and is surprise when he notices Harry is glancing at him too.

"Whay are you looking at?" Draco snaps, he doesn't feel angry, but there's something strange inside him.

"Would you like to go to the Spring Ball with me?"

Harry looks as surpise as Draco looks too, and in that moment the slytherin knows Potter didn't think much about it.

Luna seems too happy.

"What the fuck? Are you trying to distract me so you can win!?" That's the first thing that crosses through Draco's mind and it makes sense to him because now he has just stopped looking for the snitch, and is on the sky, doing absolutely nothing except from staring at Potter.

"W-what?" Harry is blushing, he didn't except to come out like that, but looking at Draco for the past year and now flying next to him is just too much for him to handle, "of course not!"

"Then WHY ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS NOW?" Draco tries to believes he's yelling because of the wind and not because he's losing his sanity.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Harry is yelling back, angry because he just declared to Draco Malfoy while playing quidditch, thank you very much. And the worst thing, or at least what he doesn't fully understand, is why Malfoy hasn't replied yet. He is now sure that slytherin is going to mock him so hard-

But Draco cames closer to him and they stare at each others eyes for a moment. They both stop listening to Luna's voice commenting about the match.

"I hope" says Malfoy extremely serious, "you're telling me the truth"

And he kisses him.

Draco kisses him and it feels so good he could die. There's a microsecond where nobody talks or does anything and then there's an ovation and Harry smiles between the kiss.

"Love is so good, don't you think?" For the first time, McGonagall doesn't hold Luna.

"MALFOY, I KNEW IT, I FUCKING K-"

"SHUT UP, NICOLAS!"

* * *

Reviews are always welcome!


End file.
